Stolen Lives
by Red 921
Summary: A glasswalker finds herself slowly losing her life.. not to death but to a sibling R&R NEW CHAPTER! 102 WEEEE update
1. Chapter 1

Damon sat back from her computer. It had been a very successful day of hacking and now with night coming she should be able to go see her handy work. While On-Star had been upping its security, it still had so many back doors that she could just walk in at any time. Ash sat on the couch and flipped aimlessly through the channels, while Rose looked through a book on leadership. Cain was in the kitchen with Danny making a pizza. Damon heard her stomach yell at her for losing track of time and forgetting the fact that she had not eaten since breakfast that morning.  
  
"Pizza!" called Danny from the kitchen. Ash and Rose were gone but Damon sat and waited as she normally did when food appeared.  
  
"Aren't you going to eat today, Firewall?" Danny asked as he walked over to her with his plate of pizza.  
  
"Yeah, I will... just checking over the hack," she replied quickly and tried to look busy.  
  
"Okay, just make sure you do," he said and went to the couch.  
  
Damon checked again, all the patches had been made and would not be seen by even a trained eye. She smiled, "That is why I'm the best," she thought to herself. Quickly, she rose and went to get the last piece of pizza.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The raid went well and the patches helped a great deal. The spirals had no idea what hit them. Damon waited by her Jeep as the pack dealt with the last pack of Black Spiral Dancers. Ash was the first to walk back with Rose just behind him, rubbing his bare shoulders.  
  
"Well, that was fun," Cain smiled as he dusted off his Armani suit and walked up to the Hum V. Ash just laughed and got into Lena. Danny walked the slowest and Damon saw why he was so slow, he was limping slightly. While he was trying to hide it, Damon was so tuned into his every move that she saw it right away.  
  
"Danny, what happened?" she demanded as she rushed to his side. This of course drew the attention of the entire pack. Ash turned to his brother and gave him a look that made even Damon shudder, she quickly looked down. While Rose was the alpha of the pack, that position had been given to her by her love, Ashitaka Firefoot.  
  
"Daniel, what happened back there?" he asked with a quiet wrath.  
  
Danny looked him in the eye and answered, "I was caught off guard by a dancer, it got me in the ankle." He showed no fear while staring his brother in the eye, while the rest of the group would have flinched under the fiery stare.  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?" Ash asked calmly.  
  
"Cause there was to reason to," Danny replied in the same calm tone but with the slight southern lilt his voice held.  
  
"We can talk about this back at the house," Rose interrupted firmly. Both of the boys nodded simultaneously and headed to their respective vehicles. Once in the Jeep, Damon looked at Danny closely. He was a little worse for wear but the wounds would heal, although the ankle might take a little longer than the rest of the dings and scratches.  
  
"Are you sure you're going to be alright, Danny?" she asked in her timid voice that seemed to take over when ever she tried to talk to him.  
  
He smiled, "Yeah, I'll be fine Damon. It's just a scratch anyways." She nodded and tried to focus on the road. The spirals had found a secluded area in the inner city that they had begun to take over. Rose and her Dumb Luck pack could really only be so lucky, and if they weren't careful their luck would be gone. Damon watched carefully as Danny rotated his ankle slowly. The ride was all to fast and they soon found themselves back at the house, with Lena already in a parking spot. 


	2. Chapter 2

From inside the apartment, Damon could hear the argument.  
  
"If she actually helped in the fight maybe Danny wouldn't have ended up injured!" Ash's voice cracked through the cinder block walls.  
  
"It's not her fault she can't fight. She does have other skills though, don't forget that Ash," Rose's voice was just as loud but somehow calmer. She was only trying to keep her rank over his and to remind him he was the beta of the pack.  
  
"Great, so she can play on that piece of weaver crap she calls a computer, but not a whole hell of alot else!"  
  
"You two need to bring it down a notch or she'll hear you from outside," Cain said over the racket that was in the apartment, but the damage had been done. Damon had been walking up the stairs listening. Danny had tried to stop her, distract her somehow, but had failed. Damon entered the apartment just as Cain had finished. All three looked up at her. Her white face was blank and her crystal blue eyes were emotionless. She walked through the group and into her room. The door closed quietly with a soft click. Danny shut the door to the apartment and looked around to the grim faces. Rose looked embarrassed, Cain dropped his eyes to the floor, while Ash kept his face as blank as Damon's had been.   
  
Danny shook his head and went to Damon's door, but before he could do anything, a rhythmic knocking on the main door broke the awkward silence that had followed Damon's disappearance.  
  
The knock came again, just as rhythmic. Ash looked to Rose and she nodded. He moved to the door and opened it.   
  
Before him stood a woman with an enchanting smile and bright red hair that hung past her waist. She was slim and not very shapely. Her eyes were a clear blue and strangely familiar.  
  
"Hi, I'm looking for Damon O'Neal. I was told she lives here," she paused, "Does she?" she began to peer into the apartment. Ash did his best to block the doorway, which wasn't hard since he took up the entire opening.   
  
"Yes, she does, but who are you?" he asked curtly.  
  
"I'm Amy O'Neal, her sister," she said with a smile. The entire room seemed to stop. Cain's mouth actually dropped open.  
  
"You don't say..." Rose said softly. Danny had turned to the door and therefore didn't notice the door behind him begin to swing open slowly. Damon peered out slowly, her eyes grew into large circles. She tried to retreat again but was stopped. "DAMON!!" Amy cried and rushed past Ash. She pulled Damon out of her door and wrapped her in a tight embrace.   
  
Damon stood statue still as the woman squeezed her tightly. The woman finally disengaged herself from Damon and stood next to her. The resemblance was striking, even with Damon's normal full face makeup. 


	3. Chapter 3

As was asked for(AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SOME ONE ASKED FOR MORE!!!) here is chapter three… yeah!!

They both had the same deep blue eyes, although Damon's were a hard cold crystal color and Amy's were a warm soothing blue. Their mouths formed the same flat line, their eyes had the same dip on the inside, and their jaw lines were both sharply cut. Amy had the same face Damon would have had if she took off her white face paint. Danny had hoped to see this sight, but had hoped to see Damon's face, not a look alike.   
  
Damon dropped her head quickly as Amy wrapped her arm around her shoulder. Danny could almost feel her pulling back into the shell she hid in, but why?   
  
"I've been looking all over trying to find my little sister and now I've found her!" Amy was almost yelling with happiness and Danny couldn't decide if it was deliberate or genuine. Amy clasped Damon's shoulders in her hand and held them facing each other. "Sis, it's so great to finally see you again! It's been far too long," then she turned to the still silent pack. "I've been looking for this silly ragabash for almost six years now. Who would have figured to look in Milwaukee?! Of all places... Sis, I thought Random Access banished you from the city or something?" Damon froze at the name of the Cept leader, and Danny could see her ears turning red against her black hair and her hands, the only other exposed skin, turning a frightening white of total embarrassment.  
  
"Amy, it's so nice to see you," Damon's soft voice trailed off.  
  
"Oh Damon, we have too much to catch up on! You have to tell me what you've been up to and who all these incredible men are," Amy said as she detached from Damon and walked back over to Ash.  
  
"I'm Rose Mary, alpha, and this is my beta..."  
  
"Ashitaka Firefoot," he interrupted politely. Damon's head snapped up. Ash never told any one his garou name until he knew them. Damon herself only knew it because Lilla had told her. Rose glared at Ash slightly. If there was one thing she hated, it was being interrupted, but she continued.  
  
"This is Cain," she pointed to the slim, dark haired man in the Armani suit. Amy moved quickly to shake Cain's hand.  
  
"It's so nice to meet you, Cain," she said with enthusiasm. He nodded to her.  
  
"And that's Danny, Ash's brother," Amy seemed to slow and look at Danny. The look she gave him made the hair on the back of Damon's neck stand on end.  
  
"Danny. It's so nice to meet you," Amy's voice seemed to slow down as she looked at Danny and shook his hand. His bright green eyes flared as she squeezed his hand. His shaggy blond hair slide down in front of his face to cover his eyes.  
  
"It's nice to meet you too," he replied softly. Damon could hear the edge in his soft southern tones, but Amy seemed to either miss it or ignore it. She took longer letting go of Danny's hand than Damon would have liked, but once she did she began to wander around the apartment.  
  
"You guys have a great place here, it's so nice to feel a home again," she said with what Damon knew to be fake longing.  
  
"Why don't you stay here for a while?" Rose asked, "It will give you some time to get back on your feet and find a place of your own."  
  
Amy's eyes lit up, "You mean I could stay here and be part of a real pack? And even have time to spend with my sister?! Oh, that would be wonderful! Thank you so much!" She ran up to Rose and hugged her tightly, while Rose could only look to Ash in shock. 


	4. Chapter 4

Damon checked the clock on her computer. It read 7:30am, only four hours since they made it home after the spirals and since her sister had arrived. It was that sister of hers that had been hovering over her shoulder ever since then. The pack had dispersed to their respective rooms or areas of the apartment and left Damon with this actress called Amy. Finally, she'd had enough.  
  
"Amy, why don't you watch t..."  
  
"That last sequence you put in is wrong," Amy interrupted, pointing at the computer screen. Damon blinked and checked her coding again. The last command she had entered was, in fact, wrong and would have most assuredly set off security alarms once in the system.  
  
"Oh, thanks," Damon said quietly as she fixed it.  
  
"Never mind that. Here, let me look at it," Amy insisted as she pushed Damon out of the way.  
  
"Okay, I guess," Damon slowly got up and flinched as a loud thud came from the ceiling. "I'll be back," Damon said quickly. She hurried out the door and up the stairs to the roof.  
  
Once on the roof, Damon saw a familiar sight. Ash and Rose were sparring with Danny sitting cross legged watching their every move. The one odd thing was Rose and Ash hadn't sparred like this in a long time.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" she asked just loud enough to be heard.  
  
"Sparring, what's it look like?" Ash yelled as he ducked under Rose's arm and kicked her in the side.  
  
"Oh," Damon turned slowly to head back downstairs when there was pressure on her shoulder. She turned to see Danny standing behind her with a small smile.  
  
"Why don't you stay and watch?" Danny took her hand and gently pulled her back toward where he had been sitting.  
  
"Actually, Damon needs to finish her hack downstairs but I'd love to watch with you, Danny," the bubblegum sweet voice from behind Damon came so unexpectedly that Damon actually flinched and ducked her head down. "Don't worry, sis, I'll keep Danny company," Amy smiled widely as she took Danny's arm and led him back to the fight.  
  
Damon watched as her sister cooed over Danny and put on an animated show about the fight before heading back downstairs.  
  
Once at her computer, she saw that Amy hadn't fixed the problem but had actually made it worse. All the patches she had put in were libel to set off alarms before the hacker would have even been in the system. Damon sighed loudly, this was typical of Amy. Even with six years of separation, she was still sabotaging everything Damon did. Damon ran her fingers through her jet black hair and began what was going to be several hours worth of work fixing this and the finishing the hack.

X X X X X

okay people here is the deal...this story will continue... just that its gonna move slow... i hope you all like reading it... i am really enjoying writing it... just hope i can finish this one...

RED921


	5. Chapter 5

IM BACK!

okay everybody... the 2 of you still reading this.. here you go.. chapter.. 5... i might even be longer...WOW... oh... by the way... this is gona get a bit dark... damon is a bit of a dark character... like really dark... if for some reason you want to know more please email me and ill send you the diary for some back ground reading... or maybe ill post it... if you want me to post it... let me know... its a bit messy.. but i might be able to get some other characters..

also thanks to bunniculasama for betaing for me! YEAH SARA!

By the time Damon finished the hack code her deadline had come and gone and the e-mail indicator was flashing menacingly at her from the corner of her computer screen. Shutting her eyes, she let out a soft sigh and opened the window to read the brief e-mail.

-Red Nite you are late. should have rescheduled. 5 NITE STAND chat at 2100 friday. dont be late. Black Nite-

A string of elaborate curses ran though Damon's head but she choose instead to take a deep breath and mail her code to the sender with a short apology. The moment she clicked the send button, her cell phone chimed merrily, announcing the text message that just arrived.

Well wasn't she just a popular little goth girl today.

This message however, was almost as upsetting as the previous communique - This one was from her sister -Went out with gang left you cuz you were busy back late dont wait-

They had left her. They had left without her. Damon's mind stopped and went blank as she tried to comprehend what just happened. After everything she had seen, done, been through the idea that her could pack leave her behind did not compute.

Time stopped as Damon got up and reached for her bag. With a mind of its own, her hand slipped into a small pocket concealed within the depths of her ever present black bag. From it she pulls out a small container of silver exacto blades. Her normally blue eyes go gray as she walks to her bed and pulls one tiny delicate blade from the plastic tube. The simple contact with the silver makes her skin itch but long hours of drawing red lines on her veins with the blades had steadied her hand.

An instant before the blade can mar her arm she stops. Knowing this was not going to fix anything this time, she dropped the exacto blade, choosing instead to stand quickly and pack a pair of pants, a shirt, and few other bits into her little black backpack. Shouldering the bag, she leaves the room and sets the plastic vial on the kitchen counter in exchange for a picture set next to the wall.

It was the one picture Rose could get the pack to stay still for. Ash is in the front sitting cross legged in his black shirt and BSD's, his red hair flying in all directions. Cain was next to him in a chair his Armani suit crisp as ever and Seth sat along side Cain with his back to him. His usual coy smile curled his lips as he gazed at the camera.

In the back row sat Danny and Damon with Rose falling on top of them. Danny's blond hair had fallen into green eyes as he caught Damon. She'd been knocked from her perch when Rose had lunged into the picture. Damon's blue eyes were wide with confusion as Danny's arms circled her. She remember flailing her arms wildly, reaching for anything to stop her fall, and in her panic had grabbed a grinning Ash. The picture had caught Rose in mid-air, her shoulder grabbed by the startled goth in the middle.

Damon gazed at the photo fondly, her chalk white face molding blood red lips into a smile. It was a shame it all had to end. Mildly embarrassed at the potential of being caught in such a sentimental state, she cast her eyes side to side furtively, looking around like a thief. Never the less, the picture went in to the little black back pack as well.


	6. Chapter 6

HEY LOOK AT THIS! Im updating again! And its only been like what… a few days… or something… thanks again to sara… who is faved on my authors thingy…. And yeah for chapter 6!

XXXXXX

Damon made her way down the building's main stairwell all the way to the street without any delays. She hurried to the corner and was almost around when a hand fell on her shoulder.

A soft southern accent fell harder than a ton of bricks, "Damon, where are you going?"

"I'm leaving" the words barely had the power to pass her lips. She could not move to turn and face him – it was too painful.

"What?" He grabbed her arm, forcing her to face him.

She repeated her words a little firmer, anxiety giving her strength, "I'm leaving"

"WHY? You can't leave… we have to talk this out…" the words came out in a rush mixed with a heavy dose of confusion.

"No Danny you don't unders.."

"HEY SIS!" the cheerful voice rang out from over Danny's shoulder like a noose, trapping Damon mid-escape. She flinched as if she'd been struck. Footsteps rang from behind them - the pack was closing in on her. In defeat, her shoulders fell. Slowly she turned to face them. And like a silver bullet, Danny's big green eyes tore through her soul from behind his tousled blond hair. She begged for darkness to take the pain from his eyes and her heart.

And instead, the darkness took her.

Time moves in slow motion as Damon's eyes roll back into her head and she begins to fall. With Danny too stunned to move, Seth had the presence of mind to slide past him and land on his knees, catching the unconscious Damon. Gingerly, he lifted her from the ground, carrying her to the apartment without a word. He paused by Rose long enough to give her a meaningful look then continued to the apartment. The rest of the night was subdued. The pack retreated to their separate rooms. Ash and Rose went to the roof to watch the stars, Cain went crawlerling and found corners, Seth stretched out on the couch and Amy found a space on the floor. The only person not sleeping was Danny who had taken a post at Damon's bed side sitting on the floor.

Damon's heavy eyelids slid open slowly to the bright sun streaming through the holes in the blinds. With a hiss, she flipped onto her side to avoid the stinging light. A flash of blond at the foot of her bed let her know that she was now under watch. She could only sigh knowing that her escape had failed.

His soft southern voice was loud in the stillness of the morning sun, "You know we wouldn't let you just leave." The head lulled forward and his arms perched on his knees which began to shift from stiffness. His hands fidgeted in discomfort as he continued, "As much as it may not seem like it, we need you."

"No you don't." she snapped in frustration, "Garou as a whole seem to have decided that the glasswalker is only good as an assistant… not a pack mate." Damon got up and moved to the floor next to Danny.

"Even so, we need you…." The statement was drawn out too long to be finished but Danny said nothing more leaving no clue as to what it was.

There was a soft knock on the door but it was ignored - neither had the strength to face whomever was interrupting, and the interloper left.

"You never told me you cut yourself," Danny whispered, emotion choking the words from his throat.

Out of pure reflex, "You never asked." was her surly response.

He chose to ignore it, "Why were you leaving?"

Her eyes bored holes in the side of his head, daring him to face her, praying that he wouldn't, "Well everyone seems so happy now that Amy is here, I guess I figured I wasn't needed any more."

Before he could reply, the door burst open and Rose fell in, "We need to move now. Random called. College avenue…. We have to go now." Her eyes asked for understanding in their mission and compliance. And the both of them gave it, finding it far easier than continuing their painful conversation.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven a little late but still up! I wanna thank my other betas since sara is busy… weeeee real life… I know its gotten in my way… so here it is.. thanks to betsy.. the great and Onikoneko83 the cool!

And here weee goooooooooo…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

The car ride to College was tense. The pack was very much intent on what lay ahead. Ash sat in the driver's seat barely following the law with Rose beside him her fingernails digging into the arm rests. Damon curled herself into a ball in the back seat while Danny began to pull of his shoes. The camo green Hummer was followed at the same break neck speed by a black Mercedes driven by Cain. His black armani suit was pressed, the only person who didn't look as if he was going to battle. Seth rode shot gun and was fiddling with the radio while Amy sat quietly for the first time in back.

College Avenue was a long stretch of road reaching all the way from Lake Michigan to six miles away or so. The mood of the pack, even though separated, sobered quickly as the vehicles approached the Cudahy Nature Preserve. The black Mercedes within the parking lot was the one tell tale sign that something was amiss, but only to those who had the knowledge.

The Dumb Luck pack withdrew from the cars and began to test the area. Even Damon, with her limited knowledge of the wild, could feel the corruption emanating from within the forest. Danny walked slowly into the woods and motioned for the others to follow him. Ash had already shed his shirt and shoes, with Seth following his example. Rose had left her shoes in the jeep and her jacket found its way to the pile with Ash's and Seth's belongings.

As the pack emerged from the shadow of the foliage, they saw the activity Random Access had called them about. There was a group of five crinos Spirals in a circle chanting gruffly. They were so intent on the rite they were performing they did not notice the silent interlopers creeping up on them.

The following moments were a blur of action. Five of the six garou shifted quickly to crinos, the full embodiment of a werewolf. Ash and Amy became the twin towers of red fur and fury, Rose and Danny both turned striking shades of blond while Seth turned a tawny brown. Cain went crawlerling and thousands of spiders poured out of his crisp suit leaving an empty shell.

Only Damon was left in homid. She summoned the two guns dedicated to her wrists and entered battle with her pack.

Ash and Rose disposed of the first spiral in a flurry of blood and bones. The red garou clawed the left shoulder apart with the yellow garou mangled the right knee cap on all fours. The spiral gave a garbled scream as Ash bit the spiral's throat.

Several thousand spiders swarmed the next black spiral in the circle which caused the spiral to drop to the ground and roll to get the spiders off. As the spiral turned face up, Seth quickly stepped on his sternum while the spiders scurried away from his foot to safety. Seth pressed down with all his weight and smiled when the sickening crack of splitting bone was heard from the spiral's chest.

Amy let out a shriek that startled the spiral so badly that he fell. However, the spiral was able to regain his feet as he back rolled away. Amy followed him, both arms raised, and began to swipe with razor claws at his face, sufficiently incapacitating the spiral.

On four limbs Danny rushed the fourth spiral, head butted him in the gut, knocked the air out of him, and sent both wolves to the ground in a heap.

Damon carefully fired a single shot into each of the spirals in rapid succession, hitting each target, except the fifth spiral she didn't realize was near until it was on top of her. He hit her as a lineman would sack a quarterback, hard and sharply. Damon only saw the black of his fur as he landed on top of her. In a single motion he spun, lifted her up from the ground and swung her in front of him. She felt his claws press against her neck and slowly insert themselves into her soft skin.

A soft gasp and a sharp mental cry was all she could manage.


End file.
